Peter Parker x reader - Spiderman Homecoming
by TheSourceofKawaii
Summary: Written for Tom Holland's Peter Parker :3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Peter Parker x Reader, hope you like it! It's set a little later in Peter's high school life btw. Enjoy!**_

 _ **If you didn't already know:**_

 _ **Y/n = your name**_

 **Y/n's POV**

I had been dating Peter Parker for over two months now, and I still wasn't used to it. He was kind, random and not to mention adorable – all these things made my heart flutter and I still blushed whenever he said or did something cute. And he did that _a_ _lot_.

Instead of sitting at home doing absolutely nothing today I was making my way to Peter's place with a spring in my step. He had just moved out of his Aunt May's apartment and into his own recently, and I'd visited him once when he needed help unpacking, so today would be the second time. I couldn't wait! But I couldn't show any expression on the train filled with miserable New Yorkers.

"Hey!" The door swung open revealing Peter and his fluffy, springy hair, with an excited grin on his face.

I already felt so happy seeing him that a wide smile grew on my face. "Hi," I greeted as I hugged him – _the best thing about hugs is he can't see you're blushing_ I thought to myself happily. "Oh, I made you something," I remembered, reluctantly pulling out of the hug. I gave him a container with a slice of chocolate cake in it.

His face lit up. "Sweet! Thanks y/n..." he hummed. He looked a little dazed, but then he perked up. "Oh! Sorry, come in." He ushered me inside and I smiled at his cuteness.

"Wow, it's so clean in here," I noticed.

Peter nodded with pride, "Yeah, had to clean up for my girlfriend," he laughed, sliding into his kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and setting the cake down on the counter. "We can eat that later," he decided.

I nodded and smiled, remembering when he said _my girlfriend_ two seconds ago.

"So how you doing?" He asked with a wink.

"I'm good, I missed you," I said, blushing and sitting on the couch. "Oh is this new?!" I pointed at the coffee table I suddenly saw.

"Ya, you like it? Aunt May came here yesterday for a bit for the first time. She said it's nice, and uh, also that it matches my eyes..."

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, she said it's good for me to move out, so I can mature and stuff. Besides she's pretty close by if I need anything."

"That's good to hear."

He smiled. "Missed you too, by the way. So, I have that movie we couldn't watch the other day, should I go get it?"

"Yep!"

"Well I also bought a new throw, it's really soft," his voice echoed as he left the room.

"Yay!"

 **Peter's POV**

I sort of... skipped down the hallway, but like, obviously a really _manly_ type of skipping. Y/n was awesome, I just wanted to... never mind. I had to stop myself from getting all flustered, it totally wasn't cool. I liked having my own apartment, because she could always come round. And also Aunt May couldn't get mad at me when Spider-Man had to make late night trips. Ever since she found out about my alter-ego she never ever let me climb out of my window after 9pm. I grabbed my _Lord of the Rings_ box set from under my bed, where I kept all the stuff I didn't have time to tidy, and returned downstairs to y/n.

The new place wasn't big, but it was... _cosy_ – and apparently y/n had made herself cosy inside the fluffy blanket on the sofa. "It's soft, right?" I laughed, inserting the disc into the PS4.

"So soft. It's perfect for a movie. Oh, Peter, do you have popcorn?"

My ears involuntarily perked up when she said my name. "Yep I'll go-"

"No, it's okay I'll go make it for you," she insisted, hopping out of the nest she had made. She was so nice. I found myself having a daydream about her, while the movie started up. I won't share the details but when I snapped out of it I found I had drooled a little.

 **Y/n's POV**

Watching movies with Peter was incredibly enjoyable. We were both comfortably inside the blanket and his arm was wrapped around me. I was close to him, so I could feel it when he spoke or cleared his throat – I felt like a cat when it gets scratched under the chin – this was utter bliss. And I loved the movie too. Although, Peter was the type to comment on logical errors in films, seeing as he loved physics so much. For me, it was hilarious when he murmured stuff like, " _In what world would that even make sense?_ " or " _Congratulations you just broke Physics._ "

We decided to watch the next movie in the trilogy. But neither of us would get up.

"Oh, even the credits are over... I guess one of us should swap the discs," Peter sighed.

"Mm-hm." I cuddled him even more. " _You_ should."

"Well I don't really wanna move right now," he chuckled, pressing his nose to my head. He squeezed me gently.

"If you go do it I'll give you a kiss," I promised, although I was already planning to do that.

"Sold. But I can't move if you don't get off me."

"Okay... fine." I reluctantly pulled away, and felt a little cold suddenly.

He switched the discs and started up the film, then hurried back before it began and climbed back into the soft pillow fort. He blushed and looked at me intently. "Can I have the kiss now?"

I smiled and gave him a peck on a cheek. He glowed and buried his head in my neck. "That doesn't technically count but I'll let you off this time..." his muffled voice vibrated through my collarbone and neck, making me giggle. "Tell me when it starts," he purred.

After three hours of guys fighting on horseback, and a few toilet breaks – mostly Peter's ones, we were finally finished with the film.

"y/n, I ordered pizza, it's coming in about a half hour," he announced.

I checked my phone for the time. "Whoa, it's late! Ten thirty already..."

"Well yeah we spent ages watching those movies. Don't worry if it gets too late you can stay."

"S-stay?" I felt myself go red. "Okay, um, we'll see!"

We had finished dinner and I helped Peter clean up. "You know, it's almost midnight," Peter reminded me, as he picked up the pizza boxes.

"Yeah, maybe I should stay over, but... I didn't bring anything to wear at night. This shirt is so uncomfortable, I can't sleep in it," I thought out loud, trying to come up with a solution.

"Take your shirt off," Peter said absent-mindedly.

"What?!"

His eyes widened. "No, no no no, I didn't – I meant when you go to sleep. That's all..."

I blushed, and tucked my hair behind my ear, picking the cups up off of the floor."Oh. Well... I don't know, what if in my sleep I roll over and the covers come off and you see me in the morning! That would be so embarrassing..."

"I mean, it's not _that_ embarrassing, I _am_ your boyfriend," he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but..."

"Okay, one sec," he stuffed the boxes into the trash and went upstairs, leaving me alone to be flustered without him seeing.

I didn't have much time to blush, though. He was back in a minute with a grey t-shirt. He threw it to me. "Wear that, it's comfortable, I promise."

"Okay." I agreed. "I'll change in your bathroom."

I was glad I wore shorts under my skirt - I could sleep in those. Peter's shirt looked huge on me, but I admit, it was very comfortable, and it carried his scent. I found Peter scrolling through the channels on his TV.

"You look so cute," he cooed, when he caught sight of me.

"Shut up..." I sat next to him. "What are you watching?"

"There's nothing on," he sighed, passing the remote controller over to me.

"Let's see some news, then," I decided.

Peter layed his head in my lap. "Boring..."

"See Peter, this is why May said you need to mature."

"The Spider-Man rescued a family of four from a small house fire early this morning. It is reported..."

I watched intently. "It's the Spider-Man!"

Peter lifted his head a little, then put it back down. "Oh yeah. What a guy, huh."

"Yeah. We're lucky we have someone to help like that. It's strange though. How does he even have that power?" I wondered.

"Well all the Avengers have powers too, we might as well give up trying to find out."

"Yeah... But don't you think he's different to the Avengers? They just sort of wreck stuff and save what they think is important, but Spider-Man seems more human." I ran my hand through Peter's hair.

"Yeah he's totally the coolest," Peter agreed.

"Peter, where should I sleep?" I asked.

"You sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"But... No how about I sleep on the couch. I feel bad, I don't want to take your bed."

Peter got up and shook his head. "I want you to sleep in my bed, it's cool. I'm fine sleeping wherever.

In short, Peter wouldn't take no for an answer. I kissed him goodnight and went upstairs into his room.

I tucked myself into the covers and turned off the light. It was awfully silent up here. There were some weird shadows that appeared every now and again, accompanied by an eerie, loud noise that came from outside... I felt kind of... scared...

I layed there, wide awake, for about what felt like a half hour. Another loud noise scared me out of my wits.

 **Peter's POV**

"Peter." I heard a whisper and stirred. I was sprawled out on the couch, half dead. Prying my eyes open, I saw a shadowy figure in the dark. "Um Peter..."

"Y/n..." I groaned. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

Her cute silhouette moved a little closer. I could see her small figure with an oversized shirt, and she had a guilty posture, hugging a pillow, which matched her guilty voice. "Come here, what is it?"

She sat on the edge of the couch. "It's kind of... ahem... scary in your room." Her quiet voice made me want to hug her more than ever.

"Scary?" I asked.

She nodded. "I promise I'm not being dumb, but there really is something downright creepy about it all!"

"I'll come up with you and check it out," I said, now a little wary. Had someone maybe tracked me here for some purpose? No, it probably wasn't that... Jeez, being Spidey really made me suspicious of everything.

I walked ahead of y/n and held her hand. Turning on the light. I looked around.

"So what are you scared of?" I asked.

"Wait, wait," she said, anticipating something.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded in the near distance, and all the shadows in the room grew and bent to the left. Then, the noise travelled away until it was gone and the shadows returned to normal.

"See! What was that?!" y/n asked, hugging the pillow again.

I laughed quietly, with relief. "Don't worry y/n. The apartment is right near this old railway line, that's all. There're always freight trains coming by here. Why do you think I got this place so cheap?"

A look of relief and understanding quickly was replaced by one of embarrassment. "Oh... of course it was a train... I'm sorry, it was just hard to sleep... the noise is a little scary." She played with the hem of her shirt – well, my shirt.

"I know. It – you know - it took me a while to get used to it, don't worry y/n. You gonna be okay now that you know what it is?"

"Huh?" she bit her lip. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you Peter." She wasn't fine now.

"Get into bed. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

"Really?"

I nodded.

Y/n gave me a tired, sincere smile and a big hug. I was taken by surprise, but I hugged her back eventually. "You're so nice..." she hummed into my neck.

I smiled from ear to ear, a little dazed.

I sat in the bed, tinkering with my web shooters while y/n slept next to me. I thought she was sleeping but she scared the crap out of me when she murmured sleepily, "What's that?"

"Just a project," I lied.

She giggled quietly and repositioned her head.

"Yeah I know. What a nerd..." I whispered.

Then she fell right back asleep. I sighed with relief.

Y/n moved a little and stretched her arm around me in her sleep. She nuzzled my leg and muttered something pretty inaudible. But it sounded like she said "Peter."

 _I could die right now and be happy._

Although, with her resting on me like this, how would I get up without waking her...?

 **Y/n's POV**

I woke up to the sound of another freight train speeding by, and opened my eyes to see...

"Peter?" I whispered.

"Mmm..." His eyelashes fluttered open. "Wha- why are you in my bed? No, why am I in my bed?"

His warm brown eyes were lit up in the rays of sunlight that cascaded from the windows, and his hair got pushed around atop his head while he slept so that it was curly and messy.

"I remember," he yawned. "I couldn't move without waking you, so...", he yawned again, "So I guess I just fell asleep here. Best sleep I've had in a while."

"Same here. Your shirt is really breathable!"

"Told you so," he said with a smirk. He yawned once more and nuzzled into my neck. I could feel the _floof_ of his hair on my skin as he shifted about.

"Stop moving, it tickles!" I giggled.

"It tickles?" He moved around even more. He suddenly stopped and lifted his head to look me in the eyes, his eyebrows raised with realisation. "You owe me a kiss."

 _ **Just an introductory chapter. I'll be adding more Spider-Man and stuff soon. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV**

" _Who is this?_ " A moody voice asked hastily on the other end of the line.

"Hey Happy, yeah it's me – It's Peter – _Parker_ , I was just – you know, like wondering when my next mission's coming," I said incoherently. I was lying upside down on the edge of my bed staring blankly at a crack in the wall when I should have been fighting bad guys somewhere – there were bound to be bad guys _somewhere_...

Since all that crazy Homecoming stuff went down ages ago, not much else had happened. I had turned down being part of the Avengers, and I didn't regret my decision... it's just that I was so inactive nowadays...

" _Listen, kid, I thought we were over this, I got errands to run, people to see, so I don't have time for this. Make it quick if you have anything really important to say. You have ten seconds. Go._ "

"Well, I – can I talk to Mr Stark? Hello? He- oh." He cut me off.

I groaned, for quite a while until I finally hopped up and grabbed my Spider-Man mask, then pulled it on.

"Hey, Peter," the AI inside my suit said.

"Karen!" I greeted, sitting back. "How – how are you?"

"Peter, what are you in need of?"

"What? No, nothing. I'm just bored." I felt kind of dumb, talking to a robot for some company...

"Bored? Well, what about calling a friend?"

I thought about it. "Nah, Ned's busy today. He's helping his mom with some garage sale."

"Another friend?"

"He – he's my only friend."

"Oh. Well what about y/n?" Karen proposed.

"Y/n? Y/n..." I hummed. "Karen, she's awesome. You know what she said yesterday?"

"What did she say, Peter?"

"She told me I was _cute_... And that she liked my hair..."

"Wow, she must really like you. If you're bored, why not try calling her?" Karen suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Karen, call y/n."

"Calling y/n..."

Y/n picked up straight away. "Hi Peter!"

"Hey, you busy?" I asked playing with a screwdriver and getting a little hot in the mask.

"No, why?"

"I'm really bored. Do you – um – do you want to do something today?"

"Something?"

"Uh, yeah! Anything!" I said, now praying I didn't sound too desperate.

"Sure! How about I meet you at yours and then we can decide what we wanna do?" she said with what I hoped was excitement.

"Ye- yeah... that'd be awesome," I sighed contently. She soothed my unease with a few sentences..."Well, uh cool! I - I guess I'll see you then," I managed.

"Can't wait!" she giggled. "Bye," she said softly and put down the phone.

I threw my phone on the bed and climbed up the wall with excitement – yes, I did that from time to time. "Karen, I think I'm in love..."

"Good for you Peter. I'm rooting for you."

"I'm rooting for me too! I gotta go take a shower, Karen. Thanks for the help."

"Any time."

I really was happy. I _sang_ in the shower – and I only ever did that when I was _reaaally_ happy, 'cause, as May well knew, my singing voice was sent straight from the depths of hell.

I dried my hair hastily and went back to my bedroom to find a shirt to wear. My phone buzzed.

"Y/N!" I did a backflip and grabbed it quickly.

I cleared my throat and answered in a cool collected voice. " _Hey, what's up_?"

"Hi Peter, bad news..."

"Bad news?" I reverted (unwillingly) to my high pitched kid voice...

"Yep, there's a huge traffic jam. The bus driver said we'll be delayed by more than an hour... So I'll be pretty late."

"That sucks! Um, you don't – you don't have to come anymore if you don't want to..."

She laughed. "Don't worry cutie, I'm still coming. You just have to wait a little longer."

 _C-cutie_? _That's so... cute..._ "Yeah. Okay, I'll wait."

"Just wish me luck! Byeee," she sang.

"Bye." I didn't want her to be on a bus filled with sweaty guys and angry people... she'd be so uncomfortable.

 **Y/n's POV**

I was so annoyed... I was in a hot bus packed with people in the midst of a traffic jam, and all I wanted to do was see Peter... his voice on the phone made me want to hug a teddy bear. Or hug Peter – that would be amazing. I hoped my deodorant was working...

Ugh I couldn't take it any more... I got off the bus at the next stop. Even walking on such a hot day was better than being in that oven.

"Hey, lady!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Huh? Who said that?" I spun around to see a red blotch, and when I became stationary, my eyes focused. It became clear that Spider-Man was hanging upside down from a stringy web attached to a lamppost. "Um – were you talking to me?" I asked, utterly confused. So the voice wasn't familiar at all...?

"Hey there! It's your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man here. Need any help Ma'am?" the brightly coloured hero said, in a deeper and more hoarse voice with a thick city accent.

"Um, no, I'm okay, thanks a lot though!" I smiled uncomfortably. I couldn't believe I was talking to Spider-Man!

 _I can't wait to tell Peter!_

"Ahem. Are you sure you, uh, don't need assistance? With transportation, etcetera..."

"Well, I need to get to my boyfriend's place, don't suppose you could help with that," I muttered with amusement.

"Excellent, let's go!" Spider-Man yelled.

"What?!" I wasn't expecting him that at all...

"Ladies and Gentlemen please keep your hands and feet close to you at all times, and hold on to your belongings," he announced.

"Who are you talking to- ah!"

The Spider-Man grabbed my waist and shot a web sting into the distance. "Hold tight, Ma'am."

"I didn't ask for thi-"

" _Please_ lady just cooperate I'm tryna help you and your boyfriend!"The web attached high up onto a building, and we lifted off.

"What are you doing?!" I cried as we swung into the air. I held on for dear life.

"So, your boyfriend, is he, uh, cute?" he asked as we swung past another 2 buildings.

"Ahh! I – gah! This isn't really the time for – wah – small talk!" I was so close to death I couldn't help screaming a little.

"What are you talking about, this is _fun_!"

"Well, Mr Spider-Man, unlike you, if I fall I can't just latch onto a building with sticky spider powers!"

"Where does he live?"

"You can just drop me off over there," I pointed to the street near Peter's place.

" _Beep, beep_ , next stop, your destination!"

The Spider-Man swooped down and shot a web to gently bring us down to the ground.

"You have reached your destination." He saluted and his suit's left eye winked, then he shot off and upwards.

"Thank you!" I called. " _Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man_... hmm?" I continued on down the street.

 **Peter's POV**

"So glad I have you droney, or I wouldn't have found y/n in the street so easily!" I cooed to the little mechanical spider which climbed back onto my chest. "Time to get back home!"

I swung and swung as quickly as I could, and landed on my bedroom window. As a train passed by behind me, I slid up the window and leaped inside. This reminded me of old times sneaking back into my room at May's place – I was more careful nowadays though; I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Ned...

"Perfect landing, Peter," Karen praised.

"Thanks, gotta go!"

I ripped off the mask and threw it in the corner, and de-pressurised my suit. There was a knock at the door.

"ONE SECOND!" I yelled, grabbing something to wear, panicking a little, me being naked and all.

I pulled on a random shirt and some jeans and slid to the door. Collecting myself, I opened it cooly, revealing y/n's face on the other side.

"Hey," I panted.

"Peter, are you out of breath? And why did you sound so alarmed when I knocked?" y/n asked, her eyebrows furrowed with suspicion and slight concern.

"Huh? Because – because I was getting dressed." That wasn't a complete lie...

She blushed a little. "Oh, sorry... well anyway I wanted to tell you... I met the Spider-Man!"

"Wow," I started. No, that was too calm. "WOW! Spider-Man? Seriously? Awesome!"

She nodded. "I knew you'd be excited. He gave me a lift - that's how I got here so fast!" she explained.

"Ooooooh, that makes sense," I said as I closed the door and ushered y/n in. I wasn't great at acting. "That's awesome. So, uh, what did he... what was he like?" I asked, taking her bag for her and putting it on the sofa.

"Well... he's pretty eccentric, actually. Like, out of nowhere he just appeared upside down and gave me a lift close to here."

Hmm. So that's how I came across. Not exactly what I was going for.

"Well, I don't know, I heard – I mean I heard his voice is really cool. Is that, um, is that true?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah, his voice was cool! But sometimes it was low pitched, and then suddenly it was higher. You know he..." She looked at me thoughtfully.

I gulped, nervous from looking into her eyes for so long. "What is it?" I asked, quickly looking down, then meeting her eyes again.

"He kind of reminded me of you," she said with a smirk. Then she gave me a hug.

Hugging her back, I laughed nervously. "Whaaaat? No way..."

She pulled away playfully. "So, you're bored?" she asked.

I nodded quickly, glad the subject was changed. "So bored."


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's POV**

Ned and I sighed in unison once more as we sat in the school gym after hours. Somehow, thanks to y/n, we had signed up to clean up after the careers fair, and yes, we were the only three candidates.

"Man... why can't the juniors do this cleaning junk," Ned complained.

"Why do you think?" I asked, pointing at the piles of trash laying around everywhere.

Ned sobbed. "Dude, your girlfriend is mean..."

"Yeah..." I hummed, staring at her from across the hall. "I mean, no, she's just, _cute_."

"Peter? Snap out of it!" Ned threw a balloon at my face. "You're gonna creep her out, man. Remember we said, if we ever got girlfriends, we'd make sure we wouldn't-"

"Creep 'em out, right..." I nodded and blushed.

Y/n looked over to us and smiled. I nodded in acknowledgement, with a smile, trying my best to be cool. Ned just waved awkwardly.

"You guys gotta get up eventually," she laughed, then turned back to her work.

Ned gave me a pained look. I returned the same expression.

"Peter," her sweet voice called.

"Hmm?"

"I need you," she said, still looking at her work.

I grinned at Ned. "You hear that?" I said through my cocky smile. _She needs me,_ I mouthed.

"Niiiiiice," Ned whispered, nodding slowly.

We performed our handshake at the speed of light and I skidded over to y/n.

I instantly lost my cool and turned awkward. "Hi – hey, what – what do you need?" I stammered.

"Um, could you take that side of the banner? We need to take it down," she informed me.

"Yep." I nodded quickly and tiptoed to reach to reach the top. "So, you look nice today," I managed.

"R-really?"

"Mmm." I detached the banner from its perch. "Really," I assured, blushing profusely.

She giggled. "Thank you, you're so sweet. You – you're – you look adorable _as always_..." she murmured, taking her side of the banner down too.

I almost fell off my ladder, but luckily held on for dear life just in time.

Y/n gasped. "Are you alright?!"

"Wha-"

I suddenly realised I was sideways on the wall. I gulped. "Um, I-"

"How are you holding on like that?!"

I dropped onto the floor, as clumsily as possible. "NO IDEA!" I shrieked in pain.

"Oh! Poor baby!" Y/n slid down her ladder hastily.

Across the room, Ned gawked at me. I shook my head a little, despite being in considerable pain. He closed his mouth and acted cool – well as cool as Ned can get, anyway. "Geez Peter, so clumsy!" he said loudly, trying to help me, but he sounded pretty unconvincing.

Y/n didn't seem to notice though. She was to busy fussing over me, sprawled out on the floor, dying. (Okay not dying... but it hurt.)

"That was out of nowhere! How did you fall?" she asked with concern.

I laughed with pain. "You called me adorable, I got kind of dizzy..." I said truthfully, super glad she had already forgotten about the whole sticking to the wall thing.

Her eyes filled with warmth. " _Aww_ ," she whispered quietly. "Okay well you can rest a little. Ned and I can clean for now."

I heard Ned groan from the other end of the gym.

I sat in the corner, with an ice pack on my head, laughing at Ned without y/n seeing and teasing him. Like, ' _haha you have to do all the work, peasant_ ', or ' _I ain't payin' you for nothing, peon_ '.

It was fun.

"So Ned, did Peter tell you? I met Spider-Man the other day!" Y/n said with excitement.

Ned gave me a look. "Oh yeah? And, what did _Spider-Man_ say?" he asked, eyeing me.

I threw an empty bottle at him and mouthed _don't say anything pleeease_.

"Well," y/n began, oblivious to the silent screaming match going on. "Not much, really. He gave me a lift to Peter's place since there was so much traffic. He was really cool..."

"Peter knows Spider-Man," Ned blurted AGAIN.

I sighed, lacking the energy to object.

"Huh?" Y/n held her broom still and spun around to look at me. "You didn't tell me that... really?"

I felt guilty... and I knew what was coming next.

"Ya, he knows him through the Stark internship thing he's got going on," Ned explained.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. "Stark? Peter, I didn't know the internship was with _Tony Stark_! Why... is this the first I'm hearing of this?" She played with the top of the broom.

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry... it... people don't usually believe me when I – and I didn't want to tell you cause'..."

"Because he got fired once for telling everyone!" Ned blurted again.

I sighed with relief. "Yeah, I got in tons of trouble with Mr Stark. I – uh – I had to plead for him to take me back on..." My stomach turned with guilt for lying to her.

"Oh no! Well, don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" y/n promised. "I swear"

"Thanks, thank you so much," I said sincerely, beaming at y/n.

She smiled back and nodded. "No problem!"

Ned gulped. "Whoooo, glad you got that off your chest am I right?"

I looked helplessly at him. "Yeah, totally," I laughed with a smile.

"And the thing is Karen, I feel soooo bad..." I was lying on my bed, talking to Karen about my inner crisis.

"Well, Peter, if you feel so bad, why don't you just tell her?" Karen said. "This is just like what happened with Liz-"

"Karen we don't talk about Liz anymore," I said in a hushed tone, cringing remembering I had such a bad crush on her.

"Noted. If you feel like you love her, you should tell her, Peter,"Karen advised.

"Hey, can Mr Stark listen in on these conversations with you?!" I asked, thinking of the possibility and panicking.

"Technically yes, but he's far to busy to listen to this stuff," she assured.

I covered my face and blushed. "I hope he doesn't..." The number of talking sessions with Karen I'd had when I was bored... if Stark knew - oh, the horror...

"Incoming call from y/n s/n" Karen notified me.

"Okay don't pick up yet, lemme just practice. _Hello there_ , _hey cutie_ , _hi darling_ , _yo_ , yeah we'll go with that. Okay... Go!"

I ripped off the mask and held the cellphone to my ear.

"Hey," y/n said on the other side of the line.

" _Yo_ , y/n. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to... I mean if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your internship..." she sounded guilty about even asking.

"Sure! Sure, I – whatever you wanna know, I'll tell you. I'm... sorry about keeping it from you but... maybe soon I can tell you... exactly what I do." I stared at my suit in the corner and swivelled around on the chair in my room.

"I understand Peter. It's kind of cool that my boyfriend is an intern for Stark... you don't have to tell me everything, but... just tell me this; do you do really cool stuff?" she asked, her voice bubbling with excitement.

I blushed furiously, trying not to explode from just how cute she was, and how kind and understanding. "Yeah, it's pretty cool!"

"Awesome! Well if I were you Peter, tell Ned to make sure he doesn't blurt to anyone else, or you might jeopardise the internship again," y/n giggled.

"Ha ha, you're right, I'll make sure!" I laughed. "Um, thank you for caring so much, y/n. You're the best girlfriend _ever_."

"I'm glad you think so! Bye, Peter. Get a good night's rest!"

"I will. You too."

"Mwah!" she hung up.

I melted. " _Mwah_? She kissed me through the phone... I melted some more.

I realised I was gazing tenderly at the floor. "Stop being weird..." I scolded myself. "Urghlejgljlrjgwlrhghhh" I groaned as I fell onto the floor.

Suddenly, my web shooters emitted a glow – spider signal?

"But I didn't even activate it," I mumbled, getting up and pulling on my mask again. "Karen?" I called, waiting for an explanation.

"Remember Peter, you asked me to alert you via the Spider-Signal if any major events were reported."

When I arrived at the scene, where a train had careened off the rails, I used all my strength to hold it up while the authorities evacuated the passengers inside. The city lights in the darkness brightened as it got darker. My limbs felt like they were on fire. Sure, bring Spider-Man gave me strength beyond belief but I was really getting crushed under the huge train's weight. Not to mention that I just got slammed really hard in the back by a loose rail.

It took a while, but finally, late into the night, I was able to leave the wreckage to the authorities – I strung it up so as to make it easier for them to clean up, of course.

My bones ached and my legs creaked with each step. To make things even better:

"My backpack's gone..." I sobbed. "My keys..."

The authorities were all dotted around my place, and so were the reporters, since the incident happened so close to it. I couldn't even climb into my window – they'd see me and then who knows what'd happen if they knew I was a high-schooler...

 **Y/n's POV**

I sat on my bed, reading in the semi-darkness, when suddenly a knock at the window scared me out of my mind. I jumped up, poised to strike, when I saw the Spider-Man perched the window, waving lifelessly. I gasped and slid it open.

Without speaking, he climbed in and stumbled over to my chair, groaning in pain.

"Umm..." I whispered, still startled.

"Just take off the mask, it's me," he drawled.

"What?"

"Trust me, it'll be cool you'll be like, whoa," he coughed. He really wasn't in great shape right now...

I did as he said and gently pulled off the mask. I stopped pulling when I saw his lips.

"Peter?!" I shrieked, jumping and then hyperventilating.

"Yeah."

I pulled off the rest of the mask. "S-Stark Internship?" I stammered.

He nodded. Peter looked so tired and bruised.

I held his face gently and examined for injuries. There weren't any serious ones.

"Sorry," he croaked. "I got locked out of my apartment, and May wasn't home. You know she leaves my bedroom window locked now..."

"It's okay, you can stay! My parents aren't home this week anyway. Umm... so does anyone else know?" I asked, running my fingers through his slightly wet hair.

"Ned and May both found out accidentally."

"I feel dumb... I should've recognised your voice..." I laughed quietly.

He smiled.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" I asked, checking his face for the fifth time.

"A little," he admitted. "My back... one sec."

He touched the little black spider on his chest, and his suit turned all loose and fell off his shoulders, revealing his chest.

"Oh god!" I gasped. "You're all bruised... what did you do?"

"I held up some train, it was really heavy and some rail hit me in the back."

I kissed him on the forehead. "You wait here, I'll go get the first aid kit," I told him.

He smiled weakly, then yawned.

"I guess even heroes get tired," I murmured to myself, still dazed that _Peter Parker, my boyfriend_ , was the Spider-Man...

I had applied antiseptic to the little cuts on Peter's body and and cleaned his bruises for him.

"Thank you," Peter yawned.

"You're welcome, darling," I replied, hugging him and blushing, suddenly remembering he was half naked. "You can shower in the morning, but just get to sleep, okay?"

He nodded, all tired and groggy, and he just went with it as I ushered him into my bed.

"You can sleep on the right, I like being on the left," I added.

"Yes Ma'am."

I left him there to sleep like a baby and sat down at my desk, my mind buzzing with questions for Peter. But he was tired now... It would have to wait.

At least I now knew one thing for sure: Peter Parker was Spider-Man, and in other words, I was dating a superhero...

I glanced over to him. His eyelashes fluttered delicately as he snored lightly, cuddling my teddy bear and smiling, fast asleep. He was still the same, cute, weird, random Peter I knew and loved.

 _And he was sleeping in my bed without a shirt or pants._

This was all too much.


End file.
